Radium Eyes
by Milo.is.sexxy xx
Summary: RoryJess. Rory and Jess plan their future together. Logan tries to win Rory back, does it work? And can a phone call from Lorelai ruin it all? Sequel to The Real Paul Anka: The Better Way. [okay, i still dont understand the rating system]
1. Chapter 1

-1Rory's eyes fluttered open. She smiled as she took in her surroundings. His room just screamed "Jess". There was a bookcase filled with books. CD cases were spread haphazardly on the desk in the corner. A smug smile found its way on her face when she noticed his plaid comforter. She turned to the sleeping man beside her. Even in his sleep, that charming smirk graced his features. Rory couldn't help but think he was the most beautiful person she'd ever met.

She reached up and pushed a stray piece of hair out of his face. He instinctively pulled her closer to him. She giggled against his neck and he thought it was heaven.

"Jess." She whispered, her breath tickling his skin.

"Hmm?"

"I need food."

He disentangled himself from her and pulled on his boxers. Rory laid back down and pulled the sheets tighter around her tiny frame. A content sigh escaped her lips. Last night had been… mind blowing. She wondered how they would make it work. Philadelphia was a three hour drive from New Haven. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice him leaning against the door frame with a plate of pancakes in one hand and coffee in the other. He cleared his throat and she jumped.

"Here." he said, handing her the cup.

She took a sip and grinned.

"Mmm. Just as good as Luke's."

He handed her the plate. He smiled as she dug in. Rory looked up, slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"How is this," he gestured between the two of them, "going to work?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! Reviews are loved. Oh and in case you skip over the little notice, the italics is a flashback.**

"I…I don't know," She answered honestly.

Jess sighed audibly as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"New Haven isn't exactly a 30 minute drive," He stated.

"173.38 miles," Rory said with a grin. Jess was stunned she still remembered that.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_---Flashback---_

"_So it's been a couple days since you made the big decision. You still going to Yale?" , Jess asked as they walked down the street, his arm wrapped around her waist._

"_Yes, I am. It's got all the classes I want and some really good teachers, and plus, as an added bonus, it's really close to here," Rory replied._

"_22.8 miles," Jess said nonchalantly._

"_How'd you know that?", She asked._

"_Do you Yahoo?", _

_Jess asked with a shrug._

"_You looked it up?", Rory asked._

"_Yeah," Jess said, slightly embarrassed._

"_You looked it up," She said, a big smile plastered on her face._

"_I just hit a couple buttons on the computer."_

"_You looked it up," Her smile evident in her voice._

"_I was bored. There was nothing on TV and I was fooling around, it was something to do, that's it."_

"_You looked it up," Rory replied happily while giving him a sort of sideways hug._

_--end flashback--_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I see you've joined the Yahoo bandwagon," Jess said with a smirk.

"I had to sooner or later," Rory quipped.

"Come here," Jess requested laying down.

Rory crawled into his arms and placed her head on his chest.

"I really think we can make this work," She announced, drawing a heart on his chest.

"And why's that?" ,He questioned.

"Because I can't stand the thought of not being with you. Besides, I only have one more year at Yale. Then, there's breaks. Oh, and weekends too."

"I guess that could work."

"Good, 'cause you don't have a choice," She looked up at him with a smile.

Jess leaned down and they shared a kiss that got more heated as time went on. Her phone started ringing.

"Jess," she moaned at the ministrations on her neck.

"Jess, this could be important," she tried again.

"Uh-huh," he countered absently.

Rory gave him a quick peck on the lips and rolled out of bed, the sheet still wrapped around her. She started rummaging through her purse. She froze once she read the caller ID.

"Hi Logan," She said as she flipped open her phone, her voice annoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**A/N: Chapter 3, yay! **

**For SassyCassie08 who said I needed longer chapters, lol.**

Rory could feel Jess' eyes on her and suddenly felt horrible. She looked up at him with a nervous smile and walked out into the living room.

"What do you want, Logan?"

"I can't call and talk to my girlfriend?", his words were slurred.

Rory scoffed, "I'm not your _girlfriend _anymore. We had this conversation the other day."

"Did we?"

'God he can be so, dense.', Rory thought.

"We did. I broke up with you, Logan. We're over."

"But why?"

Rory felt like she was talking to a three year old.

"I don't know, I think the fact you went and slept with an entire bridal party, may have been the reason."

"We weren't together anymore!", Logan yelled.

Rory laughed bitterly, "Telling Honor that we were broken up, doesn't make it so if I didn't know!"

"But you ran after Book boy, you should've known!"

"Jess.", Rory replied.

"What the hell are you talking about, Rory?"

"His name is Jess, not Book boy!"

"Whatever. I love you, Rory. You know I do. I'll forgive you for being so stupid, if you come home."

"Excuse me? I am not being stupid. Me being stupid was dropping out of Yale, stealing a boat and not talking to my mother for months!"

"You love me too! I know it. We can work through this if you just come home."

"I don't love you, Logan. Honestly, I don't think I ever did. No, I don't want to work through this. I'm tired of fighting with you. Home? That apartment was never my home." ,Rory spat angrily.

"Where are you, your mom's?", he asked ignoring her previous ramble.

"No, I'm in Philly."

"Why are you there?"

"Jess."

"You're cheating on me!", Logan exclaimed.

"I think you need to lay off the alcohol and go get a cup of coffee. Cheating on you would imply we're together, which we aren't, so I'm not cheating on you. Goodbye Logan. Have a nice life.", Rory screeched angrily.

She hung up the phone before he could say anything. She left her cell on the table and stood up. She anxiously made her way back into the bedroom. Rory opened the door and found Jess staring at the text of an open book. Hemingway, she guessed. She leaned against the door frame and just stared at him. Should she just walk in? Was he mad at her? I mean she did tell him Logan was out of the picture but with Logan's phone call, he didn't look out of the picture.

"So, is this a part of the pattern?", he asked, his voice strained.

His voice caught her off guard, "What?"

"Logan screws up, you break up. He calls with an "I love you" and you go running back to him."

"Not this time."

Jess looked her in the eye and knew she was telling the truth. She walked over slowly and crawled onto the bed. She laid down next to him and smiled as he laced her fingers with his. She pulled him down so they were face to face causing his book to crash to the floor.

"How'd you know?"

"The pattern?"

She nodded.

"I talk to Luke every once and a while."

"That's so sweet. So, what were you reading?", she asked gesturing to the floor.

"_The Garden of Eden."_

"Hemingway, of course.", Rory replied with a smile.

"Of course." ,Jess smirked.

"You know, I have to call my mom soon."

"Great.", He shot back sarcastically.

"Hey!", she said hitting him playfully.

"What? She doesn't exactly like me."

"She does too! In her eyes, you're a god compared to Logan."

"Really?"

"Really."

She leaned in and kissed him sweetly. The kiss got more heated and there was a replay of the night before.


	4. Chapter 4

-1**A/N: Omg, I had this chapter pretty much written but as I was working I didn't save any of it, then my cat decides to lay on my keyboard and fxcked something up. My computer went crazy and shut down the program, it didn't save anything! So I had to re-write this. **

**Also, I don't know how to really write Lorelai.**

**--4--4--4--4--4--4--4--4--4--4--4--4--4--4--4--4--4--4--4--4--4--4--4--4--4--4--4--4--4--**

Rory had been staring at the ceiling for an hour now. It was now ten o'clock and she'd been up since 9. She decided she'd put it off long enough, she needed to call Lorelai. She moved gently out of Jess' embrace, trying not to wake him up. She pulled on a pair of Jess' boxers and a Metallica tee-shirt.

She tip-toed quietly out of the bedroom and into the living room. She grabbed her phone and descended down the stairs and made her way out the front door. Rory sat down on a nearby bench and dialed the familiar number.

"Offspring."

"Mom, I have something important to tell you."

"What's up?", Lorelai asked fearing the worst.

"Logan and I, we broke up."

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry."

"I'm not."

"You aren't?"

"Nope. Logan wasn't the one, and I'm fine with that."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then I guess I can be honest now. I hate Logan. He let you drop out of Yale and go to jail for stealing a boat! He slept with like four girls while you were together. He was just so immature. He turned you into someone I didn't recognize, a society girl. You were thrown into the life that I ran away from. You were Rory, girl who works for the DAR and parties all the time with her idiot boyfriend. You weren't Rory, girl who loves to drink coffee and talk about books. I guess, I'll have to thank Jess the next time I see him for bringing my baby back."

"How did you know it was Jess?"

"Luke. And from what I hear, Jess has really grown up."

"He has. He even wrote a book!"

"I know. I read it and it's so romantic. That's one word I never thought I'd associate with Jess, romantic."

"It's so weird, you know?"

"It's so weird. Jess, rebel without a cause, wrote a book."

"Exactly."

Rory couldn't help but think that Lorelai was trying to imply something.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Is there a reason for this Jess-fueled conversation?"

"No, no reason at all." Lorelai said unconvincingly.

"Mom, seriously!"

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Philadelphia, why?"

"Of course you are."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it, hun. Who couldn't you keep off your mind while you were with Dean? Who did you kiss at Sookie's wedding and then have to go to Washington, D.C. because you realized you had feelings for him? Who was the only person you listened to about how it was a mistake to drop out of school or that Logan was a dick? Who's the reason you're in Philly right now, probably doing dirty things, and not at home heartbroken about Logan?"

"Oh my god, Jess."

"Jess is "the one" for you. I know I've spent a lot of time and energy fighting the whole Jess thing, but you can't mess with fate. I know fate quite well, and she can be a bitch. And sweets, other things point to Jess too."

The vagueness of that statement put a lot of things in perspective for Rory. She had lost her virginity to Dean shortly after Jess had come back and asked her to run away with him because Dean was there and Jess wasn't. She'd been with Logan because he had the same bad-boy persona as Jess.

"You're right."

"Darn tootin."

"Mom, I have to go."

"Okay, I love you sweets."

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye."

After she hung up, Rory thought about what her mom said about Jess being "the one" for her. And the idea of spending the rest of her life with him didn't seem so scary as it had with Logan. It felt, right. She smiled at the thought of being Mrs. Jess Mariano. Rory Mariano, it had a much nicer ring to it then Rory Huntzberger.

Rory stood up and brushed herself off. The smile never left her face as she made her way back to Truncheon. Her choice of wardrobe elicited stares from people walking past her.

She walked into Truncheon only to find two people staring at her.

"Nice outfit."

Rory looked down at what she was wearing and blushed slightly.

"You're the girl from opening night." He pointed out.

"That I am." She agreed.

"I'm Mathew and that over there my dear, is Chris."

"Hi. I'm Rory."

Both Chris and Mathew were both staring at her intently.

"So we finally meet the infamous Rory."

"Infamous?" she questioned.

"We've heard a lot about you from Jess."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"That you're beautiful, no lie there. You go to Yale and how you were the only one in Stars Hollow that gave a damn about him, besides his uncle. He left because he flunked out and blah blah. You know the rest." Chris said.

Rory nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go upstairs. It was nice meeting you two."

"You too."

"Yeah, it was our pleasure."

With a small smile she turned and ran up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

-1**A/n: I probably won't be updating regularly due to homework. **

**WHO TELLS YOU TO WRITE A 5 PARAGRAPH ESSAY BUT TAKES YOUR NOTES? My teacher is stupid. Rantisofficiallyover **

Rory entered the bedroom and noticed Jess was still asleep. She leaned against the door frame and watched the rise and fall of his chest. She grinned evilly and ran over to the bed. Rory crawled onto the bed carefully and then stood up.

Jess woke up to the sight of his girlfriend jumping up and down on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, his voice laced with sleep.

"Why didn't you tell me I was famous around here?"

"Huh?"

"Mathew and Chris."

"Oh."

Rory stopped jumping up and down and plopped down next to him.

"I think it's sweet how you used to talk about Stars Hollow. I always knew you liked it there." She said cuddling into his side.

"Don't tell anyone, it'll ruin my reputation." He joked putting his arm around her waist.

"My lips are sealed."

"Thank-you. Now, where'd you go?"

"I decided it was finally time to call my mom."

"And…"

"First, she wants to thank you for making me, me again."

"It had to be done, that other person just wasn't you."

"I know. She read your book."

"Yeah?"

"She thought it was romantic."

"Huh."

"She made me realize some things too."

"Like?"

"That I've been in-love with you for all these years. And that you're the reason none of my other relationships work out." She said smiling.

"And is that a problem?" His trademark smirk in place.

"Nope. My mom also made me realize that I lost my virginity to Dean because you weren't there, and he was. And that I was only with Logan because he had the whole bad boy thing going on, like you."

"Do you think we'd still be together if I had stayed?"

"Absolutely."

"I regret leaving."

"All that matters is we're here now, together."

"Yeah."

"Hey Jess?"

"Hmm?"

"Over the years, have there been other girls?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You know, I have to go back to Yale today."

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey, you should come too."

"Why?"

"You could visit Luke?"

"Uh huh."

"Fine, damn it. I just got you back and I don't want to leave you."

"Okay. I guess I could go visit Luke." He said with a smile.

"Jerk."

'I don't want you to leave me either."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jess grinned when he noticed Rory's smile as they passed the "Welcome to Stars Hollow" sign.

"It's good to be home." She said.

He nodded in agreement.

"You, Mr. Mariano, consider the Hollow home?"

"Once again, the reputation is at stake."

"I won't tell a soul."

Jess parked right outside of Luke's.

"I figure you want coffee?"

"Of course." She said getting out of the car.

"You're such an addict." He replied opening the diner door.

"I am not!"

The whole diner froze when they noticed the two walk in.

"Awkward." Jess whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"Very."

Luke came out from the storage room and could sense the awkwardness in the air.

"Jess, Rory! Hey."

"Hey, Luke. Do you know where mom is?"

"The inn, most likely. Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes, please."

"Do you want anything, Jess?"

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks." He said as they both took seats at the counter.

"So, I'm guessing mom told you about me and Jess?"

"Yeah. And I see you got Jess to come back and visit Hell?"

Jess turned his attention to Rory and she smirked at him.

"I worked my womanly wiles."

"Oh, jeez."

"What, Uncle Luke? It's human nature." Jess replied with a wink.

"Do you plan on staying in the apartment?" Luke asked gesturing towards the stairs.

"Yeah."

"Well then shut it about yours and Rory's…" Luke trailed off hoping they'd catch on.

"I promise."

The bell above the door chimed signaling the arrival of one Lorelai Gilmore.

"Lucas, I need a cup of coffee. Offspring!"

"Mom!"

The two shared a brief hug.

"I missed you."

"I was only gone two days. Besides, you had Luke to pass by the time."

"But it's not the same."

Rory rolled her eyes and Lorelai turned her attention to the man sitting beside her daughter.

"Jess."

"Lorelai."

"How are you?"

"Good, and you?"

"I'm good. How's Philly?"

Rory smiled at how civil they were being to each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Friday and Jess had decided to surprise Rory with dinner. Somehow he had gotten Paris and Doyle of the apartment for the night and Paris to give him a key. She wouldn't be Paris if she hadn't threatened him bodily harm if something was missing the next day. Jess balanced cartons of tandoori chicken, biryani, and dahi vada as he made his way up the stairs.

Anger bubbled up inside of him when he saw none other than Logan knocking on Rory's apartment door.

"Oh, book boy. Do you know where Rory is?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I've come to see if Rory's come to her senses yet. I'm the better choice because you're just a loser whose going nowhere fast."

"Oh really? What are you doing with your life? Huh? Last time I checked being a dick wasn't a profession." Jess said putting down the cartons of food.

"What kind of life can you provide for her? I can give her one of prestige, honor. A life where she won't have to work. You're going to bring her down."

"She doesn't want a life filled with snobs and people who only give a damn about themselves. Rory isn't the kind of girl who wants everything spoon-fed to her. She wants to earn it. I'm going to bring her down? Then, what's all your partying and doing stupid stunts going to do for her?"

"You know what man? I'm really getting tired of your face."

"Oh yeah, and I'm just jumping for joy over here."

The next thing Jess knew Logan's fist connected with his stomach. Jess stumbled a bit, then threw a punch that would definitely leave Logan's eye purple the next day. That's how Rory found them, fighting like barbarians.

"Jess! Logan! Stop it!" She yelled getting in between them.

"He started it." Logan replied dumbly.

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it. What are you even doing here, Logan? You know what, I don't care. You need to leave."

"But Rory…" Logan started.

"Do not "But Rory" me."

Something in her eyes told Logan he really needed to leave. Once he was gone, Rory turned her attention to Jess. She winced once she took in his appearance.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she helped him pick up the cartons of food.

"I'm fine."

"Okay. What is this?" She held up a carton.

"Dinner."

"Aw, you brought me dinner?"

"Yeah." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"You're so sweet." She said before kissing him sweetly.

As she unlocked the door, she could hear Jess chuckle.

"I thought she was kidding."

"Who?"

"Paris."

"You talked to Paris?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry." She said with a laugh.

She pushed the door open and flipped on the light switch. In the light she actually saw the extent of his injuries.

"Oh, Jess." She gasped, "Come on."

Jess placed the food on the table and followed her into the bathroom.

"Sit." She ordered pointing to the toilet.

He sat down with a sigh. Jess watched Rory intently as she rummaged through the cabinet. She pulled out a bottle of alcohol, cotton balls and a few bandages. Rory poured some alcohol onto a cotton ball.

"This is going to sting."

She didn't give him a chance to reply before dabbing a cut. He inhaled sharply and Rory wondered what Logan's injuries looked like. She grinned evilly at the thought.

"I'm sorry." Jess stated.

Rory was taken aback, "Why?"

"I shouldn't of fought back."

"He shouldn't of started it. I'm sorry you even had to deal with him."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Rory."

"I like the new grown-up Jess." She replied with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I probably won't update until next week, I have midterms Thursday, Friday and most of next week. I'll try to update this weekend, but no promises. Lyrics are from 'The Guns of Brixton' by The Clash in bold. Flashbacks are in italics. I'm sorry it sucks, but I felt I had to post another chapter.**

Rory's eyes hurt from staring at the computer screen for too long. She was working on an article for The Daily News. She had to re-write three different times already and it was only four. Concentrating was a difficult when Jess consumed your thoughts. He'd left two days ago and she missed him terribly. He wouldn't be able to visit for awhile and she had a lot of school work to catch up on.

She saved the article she'd been working on for an hour and decided to call it a day. Rory decided to go to Stars Hollow to pay her lovely mother a visit. In one fluid motion she stood and pulled on her coat. A cool breeze met her as she opened the door and she pulled her coat tighter around her.

_Their _song was playing on the radio and it brought a smile to her face.

**When they kick at your front door**

**How you gonna come?  
With your hands on your head  
Or on the trigger of your gun**

She turned it up louder and began to sing along.

**When the law break in  
How you gonna go?  
Shot down on the pavement  
Or waiting on death row**

Rory let all the memories, whether happy, sad or painful, overwhelm her.

**You can crush us  
You can bruise us  
But you'll have to answer to  
Oh, the guns of Brixton**

"_Have you read this?" Rory asked holding up her copy of Howl._

_"About 40 times."_

_"I thought you didn't read much."_

_"Well what is much?"_

Rory had "called him Dodger, and he had known the character was from Oliver Twist.

**The money feels good  
And your life you like it well  
But surely your time will come  
As in heaven, as in hell**

_"Why are you so nice to me?" Rory asked as she and Jess sat on the bridge. He had paid $90 for her basket, for her company. _

**You see, he feels like Ivan  
Born under the Brixton sun  
His game is called survivin'  
At the end of the harder they come**

_The crazy new neighbor had asked the Gilmore girls to water his lawn for him while he was away. Rory couldn't get them to turn off and was huffing and puffing around town. She ran into Jess and he instantly came to the rescue. A text message said Dean was on his way to come fix the sprinklers and with doe-eyes she looked up at him. With a smirk Jess had turned the sprinklers back on then disappeared._

**You know it means no mercy  
They caught him with a gun  
No need for the Black Maria  
Goodbye to the Brixton sun**

"_Rory, I'm doing some of my best work here and you're talking right through it." Jess had said to Rory's request that he accompany her to the Winter Carnival. The kissing continued and the duo almost got ran over by a car._

**You can crush us  
You can bruise us  
Yes, even shoot us  
But oh-the guns of Brixton**

_"Hemingway is the cure for insomnia." She said with a smile._

_"You're cracked. Rand was a political nut."_

_"Yeah, but no one can write a forty page monologue like her."_

**When they kick at your front door  
How you gonna come?  
With your hands on your head  
Or on the trigger of your gun**

_She had tried to pretend it didn't hurt, but it did. Why didn't he say anything when he saw her on the bus? He had just up and left with no goodbye. She dove into studying._

**You can crush us  
You can bruise us  
Yes, even shoot us  
But oh-the guns of Brixton**

_"Is there somewhere we can sit down?"_

_"No. You wanted to talk, so talk." Her blue eyes ablaze._

_"I love you."_

_She was stunned and he got into his car and left, yet again._

**Shot down on the pavement  
Waiting in death row  
His game is called survivin'  
As in heaven as in hell**

_"Don't say "No" to make me stop talking or go away, only say "No" if you really don't want to be with me." His voice was desperate._

_"No!."_

_He backed away slowly and with a final glance, he was gone._

**You can crush us  
You can bruise us  
But you'll have to answer to  
Oh, the guns of Brixton**

A sigh escaped her lips at the end of the song. No matter how hard it was to be so far away from him, it was all worth it to be _his_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only Tuesday and he missed her terribly. Jess had lied to her, saying he wouldn't be able to visit this weekend. But really, he had exciting news to tell her but he wanted it all to be a surprise: His visit, the dinner and the news.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Midterms- 3 down, a thousand to go. Thanks for the good lucks and reviewsss**

**Without further adieu, chapter 7. **

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Rory was sitting on the floor watching TV when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Jess?"

"The one and only."

"How are you?"

"I'm good. Work is work. What's up with you?"

"Watching TV."

"On a Friday night?"

"Do not mock."

"Fine, but I have a better idea."

"And what's that?"

"Get dressed."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine. I don't see why you won't tell me why I'm getting dressed."

"'Cause it'd ruin the surprise."

"What surprise?"

"Goodbye Rory."

He hung up before she could say anything else. Rory reluctantly got up and headed into her bedroom to get dressed. Twenty minutes later she was dressed in a turquoise sweater and a pair of dark jeans. She curled her hair slightly and put on some mascara.

She wondered why Jess made her get dressed and what she was supposed to do now.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts. Rory walked briskly to the door and pulled it open. Her eyes went comically wide as the corners of her mouth tugged upwards. She jumped into his arms and he laughed.

"You lied to me." She said.

"Huh."

"What are you doing here? What about work?"

"I missed you. Mathew and Chris can handle it for now."

"I missed you too." She said before kissing him.

"Come on." Jess said pulling her out into the hallway.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"You're just full of those today."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory was confused when she saw the "Welcome to Stars Hollow" sign.

"Stars Hollow?"

"That's what the sign says."

"You're still not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope."

Jess parked in front of the dinner and took the keys out of the ignition. The duo exited the car. He put an around her waist a turned her in the direction of Lorelai's house. Rory was a little surprised when he turned onto a dirt path. Her confusion disappeared when she realized this was the way to the bridge. _Their _bridge.

"Jess." She breathed when she saw the bridge.

A red and white picnic blanket covered the bridge. There were two lit candles in the center of the blanket. Rory eyed the smorgasbord of food.

"Surprise."

"You did this, for me?"

"With a little help from Lane."

"You're so sweet." She said in between kisses.

The majority of the night was spent talking about anything and everything. They talked about books and music, which brought up an old topic. Jess tried his hardest to convince Rory how Coldplay could possibly be an alternative band.

Rory stared at Jess with big puppy dog eyes.

"What?"

"I want ice cream."

Jess rolled his eyes and blew put the candles. He stood up and held out his hand to help Rory up.

"What about this, shouldn't we clean it up?" Rory asked gesturing towards the picnic.

"Later."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two were walking aimlessly around town enjoying there ice cream cones.

Jess walked towards the gazebo and sat down.

"I have another surprise for you."

"Really, what is it?"

"Truncheon is doing well. Matt and Chris think we need to expand…"

"And?"

"You're going to be seeing a lot more of me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to be working at a branch of Truncheon in Hartford."

"You're moving to Hartford?"

"Yupp. I need your help with that, by the way."

"Huh?"

"Well see, I got this apartment and I'm looking for a roommate." He replied sarcastically.

"Really? I know the perfect person." Rory said playing along.

"You do?"

"Mhm. Paris." She replied with a smile.

"You're a cruel woman."

"I learned from the best."

"You'll be my roommate?"

"Of course."

Rory hit him playfully.

"What the hell was that for?"

"The next time you have big news, don't wait a week to tell me. Capisce?

"Capisce."


	8. Chapter 8

-1**A/N: Snow day today and the house to myself **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I think that's the last of it." Jess said as he entered the apartment caring a box.

Rory was standing in the middle of the living room. Boxes were everywhere. Her eyes traveled over every inch of the room. She felt Jess wrap his arms around her waist.

"Our apartment." She whispered.

"I know."

She turned around in his arms.

"It's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it."

The living room walls were a soft beige. There was a big window that overlooked the not so busy street. On the far wall, there's a brick fireplace.

The kitchen was small, but she liked it anyways. All the appliances were stainless steel. Cherry wood cabinets lined one of the butter yellow walls. Granite countertops and hardwood floors were apart of the kitchens appearance.

Down the hall and on your right was the bathroom. It was a typical bathroom: toilet, sink and a bath tub. The floor was a pattern of blue and white tiles. The walls matched the blue in the tiles.

There were two bedrooms. The first one was going to be turned into an office. The walls were white. For now it was empty. The second room which was Jess and Rory's, was a deep red color. There were built in shelves and a mattress on the floor. Rory had smiled giddily at the amount of closet space.

All in all, right now their apartment was a work in progress. They still needed to unpack and buy furniture.

Jess leaned in a kissed Rory passionately.

"You know, we could postpone unpacking for the night." She said.

"Oh really?" Jess said before moving from her mouth to her neck.

"Yeah." She moaned and moved her neck to give him more room.

Jess started backing Rory towards their room. She giggled when her back hit the door and he fumbled to get it open. As soon as he got the door open, articles of clothing started coming off.

Rory watched Jess sleep before drifting off into her own peaceful slumber.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory was awoken by the smell of coffee. She quickly got up and pulled on a pair of pajamas.

"Morning."

"Morning. Mmm that smells good." She said gesturing towards the stove.

Jess smiled and poured her a cup of coffee.

"What service." Rory said as she took the cup.

Jess put a plate full of eggs and bacon in front of her.

"Living with Luke has done you well." She stated with a mouth full of eggs.

"Shut up. Do you have class today?"

"Nope. Do you have to work?"

"Yupp."

"Do you actually plan on going?"

"Nope." He flashed her a smile.

"And I have no problem with that."

They spent most of the day unpacking but they had a little fun of their own too.


	9. Chapter 9

-1**A/N: Thought I'd post two chapters today **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I can't believe it's Christmas time already." Rory said happily.

Jess was watching Rory with a smile on his face. She was decorating their tree. Tinsel of a thousand colors covered the tree. Round ornaments and ones made by a younger Rory and Jess hung on the branches.

Rory stepped back and admired her work.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Jess nodded his head in agreement.

"How's my little author's new book?" She asked plopping down next to him on the couch.

" Slowly."

"Aw poor baby." She said before giving him a quick kiss.

Jess closed his laptop and put it on the coffee table.

"Mom and Luke should be here soon."

"Joy."

She hit him playfully.

"Stop ruining the Christmas spirit, Grinch."

"Haha. Very funny, Cindy-loo." Jess said standing up.

Rory pulled him back down. She leaned in and kissed him feverishly. He leaned Rory onto her back. He purposely kissed that one spot on her neck.

"Jess." She groaned.

Rory pulled him back up and there was a knock on the door.

"Jesus." He said defeated.

With a quick peck on the lips she crawled out from under him.

He heard her pad across the floor and open the door.

"Mom." Rory squealed.

"Offspring."

The two shared a long hug.

"Hi Luke."

"Rory."

"Where's Jess?"

"Living room."

"Ah."

"The apartment looks good."

"Thanks mom."

The trio walked into the living room where Jess had resumed working on his laptop.

He looked up, "Lorelai. Luke."

"Jess." Luke said.

"Whatcha working on?"

"New book."

"That's great." Lorelai replied genuinely.

The tree caught Luke's attention.

"Nice tree."

"Rory's handiwork."

"No one can decorate a tree like a Gilmore." Rory said triumphantly.

"Amen, sister." Lorelai agreed.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think it's time for the Gilmore tradition." Lorelai said.

"And that is?" Luke asked.

"Every year, we each open one present on Christmas Eve." Rory explained.

"I don't see why you two can't wait until tomorrow like everyone else." Luke mumbled.

"I stopped trying to understand their ways for years."

"Smart man." Rory stated.

"Here." Lorelai said handing Luke a present with a red bow.

"I love it." He stated holding up a green baseball hate, his name written in black and they shared a kiss..

Rory handed Lorelai a purple box. She giddily tore it open.

"Oh, sweetie."

"Do you like it?"

"It's perfect."

"Now you can stop stealing mine."

"Mean." Lorelai said, examining her new sparkly blue scarf.

Jess took the medium-size gift from his uncle.

"Thank you." He said with a smile.

"I don't know if you've read them or not."

"I haven't, actually."

Rory feigned shock.

"It must be the end of the world. There are Hemingway books you haven't read?"

Lorelai gasped.

"You two are just too funny." Jess replied sarcastically.

"We know." Lorelai said.

Jess rolled his eyes and gave Rory a small box. She gasped.

"Jess, it's beautiful."

It was a silver necklace with a diamond-shaped pendant made up of diamonds. In the middle was a blue stone.

"Really?"

"Put it on me?"

He took the necklace from the box and clasped it around her neck.

"You have damn good taste." Lorelai said once she noticed the necklace.

"Someone's getting laid tonight." Lor whispered to Rory.

"Mom." Rory went bright red.

"It's true and you know it."

"So, that doesn't mean you have to bring it up." Rory said playing with the pendant.


	10. Chapter 10

-1**A/N: Reviews are my oxygen.**

**Chapter 10!**

**P.S. I know, I know that the following events were for Rory's high school graduation, but hey I'm only 13! I don't know how to write long eloquent Valedictorian speeches, so sue me.**

"Dean Fitzpatrick, faculty members, fellow students, family and friends, welcome. We never thought this day would come. We prayed for its quick delivery, crossed days off our calendars, counted hours, minutes, and seconds, and now that it's here, I'm sorry it is because it means leaving friends who inspire me and teachers who have been my mentors - so many people who have shaped my life and my fellow students' lives impermeably and forever. I live in two worlds. One is a world of books. I've been a resident of Faulkner's Yoknapatawpha County, hunted the white whale aboard the Pequod, fought alongside Napoleon, sailed a raft with Huck and Jim, committed absurdities with Ignatius J. Reilly, rode a sad train with Anna Karenina, and strolled down Swann's Way. It's a rewarding world, but my second one is by far superior. My second one is populated with characters slightly less eccentric but supremely real, made of flesh and bone, full of love, who are my ultimate inspiration for everything."

Rory took a deep breath before continuing.

"Richard and Emily Gilmore are kind, decent, unfailingly generous people. They are my twin pillars without whom I could not stand. I am proud to be their grandchild. But my ultimate inspiration comes from my best friend, the dazzling woman from whom I received my name and my life's blood, Lorelai Gilmore."

Mother and daughter shared a tearful smile.

"My mother never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or be whomever I wanted to be. She filled our house with love and fun and books and music, unflagging in her efforts to give me role models from Jane Austen to Eudora Welty to Patti Smith. As she guided me through these incredible eighteen years, I don't know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her. Thank you, Mom. You are my guidepost for everything."

"Jess Mariano, my boyfriend, really saved me from myself last year. He lifted the wool that'd been pulled over my eyes. Jess has always been good at popping in when I least expect him too. We've had many a Ayn Rand and Ernest Hemingway discussions. He even moved to Hartford to be with me. I don't know what I did to deserve him. I love you, Jess."

Rory looked up at the audience before continuing. She noticed the tear-stained faces of Lorelai, Lane, Sookie and even Luke. She saw the smile Jess gave her, so full of pride and love.

"As we prepare ourselves today to leave. . ."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe it's finally over." Rory said as she and Jess made their way to her mother's house.

Rory opened the door only to be greeted by the town yelling surprise. She turned to the man beside her.

"You knew about this?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh."

She gave him a quick peck on the lips and then went to mingle with her beloved town.

As soon as she leaves, Jess is approached by Miss Patty.

"How've you been, sugar?"

"Good."

"So any wedding bells in the future?"

"Now if I told you, it's be all over town." He flashed her a brilliant smile.

"Oh Jessie boy, you bring the rouge to my cheeks."

Miss Patty soon disappeared into the crowd, but not before she grabbed his butt.

"I saw you talking to Miss Patty. Are you okay?"

"People in this town never change."

"Aww. She grabbed your but again ,didn't she?"

Jess nodded and she giggled.

"I'm glad you find my pain funny."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess was in bed reading when she came in and collapsed onto the bed.

"Today was a good day." She smiled.

"I love you little graduate."

Jess had been thinking about what Miss Patty said all night.

'Are we ready to get married?' He thought.

No matter the question, the answer was always the same.

'Rory Mariano.'

'Yeah, we're ready.'


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Eek I have a world history mid-term tomorrow, oh well. I really should start my science fair project. Psht yeah right. **

**Chapter 11.**

Rory came home to find the apartment empty. She noticed the red flashing light of the answering machine. Soon her mothers voice filled the apartment.

"Hey hun. How are you? You need to start calling mama more. Well, I guess that's it. I love you, bye."

That was the only message.

She made her way to the kitchen. Rory wondered where Jess could possibly be when she noticed the post-it note on the coffee maker:

_I thought we'd play a little game. A scavenger hunt, actually. You'll find your first clue where you lay your head at night._

Rory all but ran to their bedroom. On her side of the bed, there was another note written in Jess' loopy hand writing.

_The next place you need to look houses your mountain of clothes and thousands of shoes._

She got up and went over to the closet. This one was on a strapless silk dress that was the same blue as her eyes. Jess loved this dress on her, it was sexy but not slutty.

Put it on . Then go looking for the man who only has nice things to say about you, even though he puts you to sleep.

Rory quickly took off her jeans and HelloGoodbye tee-shirt. No sooner had she completely stripped, the dress was on her and being zipped up. She deemed her Chucks inappropriate and exchanged them for a pair of sparkly silver heels.

The moment she read the last sentence, she knew he was talking about Hemingway. Now, to decide which book he was referring to. Then it hit her. She found _The Sun Also Rises _on the small table in the kitchen.

I knew that Yale education would come in handy someday. This holds the soundtrack to our lives.

Rory's brows furrowed as she thought.

'Sound track to our lives.'

Something within her mind clicked. Soundtrack, the radio. She turned on her heel and walked back on into the living room. Rory opened the cabinet that housed the radio and was greeted with yet another post-it.

I see a road trip in your future. Where? To the hellhole formerly known as home. There's a CD to accompany you on your journey. The next clue may not be that easy to spot so keep your eyes open.

Rory remembered when a year ago Jess had referred to Stars Hollow as home. She grabbed the CD and made her way to the door. In one swift motion she picked up her keys from the table and exited the apart while locking the door behind her.

She made it to her car in record time. Rory quickly jumped in started the engine. She drove off the sound of A Heartwell Ending's, _If looks could kill_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess wasn't kidding. She almost missed the next clue. Something pink had caught her attention on the 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' sign. Rory pulled over and made her way over to the sign. She read it eagerly.

Somehow I know you almost missed this one. This is one of the best places to read. It's located in the middle of town. And if I remember correctly, this is where you said, "Thank god we both have perfect teeth. Think if we both had braces."

Rory hopped back into her car and headed in the direction of the gazebo. She smiled at the memory and was touched he still remembered. It quickly came into view and she parked outside of Kim's Antiques.

Rory walked briskly across the street. She inspected the stairs but there was no sign of a note. She climbed the stairs and noticed a piece of paper on one of the benches. Rory sat down and read it.

You and your mom came here every morning for coffee. We even shared out second kiss here.

With a smile, she made her way towards Luke's. The bell chimed jovially when she walked in. She scanned the entire dinner before spotting it near the stairs. Luke shot her a confused stare when he noticed her taking a piece of paper off the wall and reading it.

We had a spat in the aisles of the next place.

Rory stopped reading to think. Did he mean the bookstore?

Farmer John worked here too.

She know knew it was definitely Doose's Market. From her spot in the middle of the diner she could see the next clue. She shot Luke a smile and left leaving Luke utterly confused.

Rory was surprised Taylor wasn't complaining about the post-it on his door. She guessed he didn't notice. She peeled it off the door and read it quietly to herself.

This is the last clue. This place is very special to both of us and most of our time was spent here as teens. Our first date was here and also where you first told me you had feelings for me.

Rory ran as best she could in 3 inch heels all the way to the bridge. She was incredibly excited. She stopped running when she spotted him. His back was to her and she took the chance to watch him. She knew he'd know she was there soon.

Jess was wearing a dark pair of jeans and a black blazer. His hair blew in the wind. He looked absolutely amazing.

Rory made her presence known by clearing her throat. He turned around instantly. Jess saw her and he had to remember to breathe.

"Hi."

"Hey, you look nice."

"You don't look too ad yourself." She said as she made her way over to him.

"I guess you're wondering what the point of the scavenger hunt was." He asked once he noticed all the post-it notes in her hand.

"You guessed correctly. Now what is all this romanticism for?"

"Rory, I love you. Honestly I don't think I'd be where I am today if it wasn't for you. I guess what I'm trying to say is…Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you marry me?" He asked getting down on one knee.

Tears threatened to fall and ruin her make up.

"Yes. Of course I'll marry you."

Rory pulled Jess up and kissed him passionately. She looked down at her hand and admired the ring.

"Jess, it's so pretty."

The band of the ring was made of blue sapphires. In the middle there was a larger square-shaped stone.

"The blue reminded me of your eyes." Jess explained.

She kissed him again. Rory looked up at him and smiled.

"We're getting married!" she exclaimed.

He smiled, "I know."

"Mrs. Jess Mariano." She said as they walked hand-in-hand to go tell Luke and Lorelai.


	12. Chapter 12

-1**A/N: you should read my good friend Horupeensk's story Falling. I'm in it and it's really funny.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rory and Jess walked into the diner. Lorelai was sitting at the counter drinking a cup of coffee. She turned at the sound of the bell.

"Offspring!"

"Mom!"

Jess walked behind the counter and poured Rory a cup of coffee before walking off to take other customers orders.

"So how are you and Jess?"

Rory couldn't contain the smile that crept its way onto her face.

"What's that smile for, missy?"

"What smile?" Rory asked feigning innocence.

"Roooory, you know I hate to be out of the loop! It makes me feel like my mother."

"We don't want that, do we?"

Lorelai shook her head and Rory held up her left hand.

"Oh my god. My baby's getting married!"

"I know!"

"Congratulations." Luke said coming out of the kitchen.

"Thank-you." Rory smiled at him.

"It's gorgeous." Lorelai stated as she inspected the ring.

"Isn't it?"

Lorelai nodded her head in agreement. She turned and looked around the diner until her eyes found who she was looking for. Jess felt Lorelai's eyes on him and looked up. He was relieved to see her smiling.

"All I have to say is, it's about damn time." Lorelai said turning her attention back to her daughter. "You do know you're going to have to tell Sniklefritz and Sourpuss soon, right?"

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

"Hello girls."

"Mom."

"Hi Grandma."

" Luke, it's nice to see you again."

"You too, Mrs. Gilmore."

"Jess." Emily asked curtly.

"Mrs. Gilmore." Jess said as politely as he could.

"Come in, come in. What would everyone like to drink?"

"Martini on the rocks." Lorelai answered.

"I'll have a beer, thanks."

"Rory? Jess? What would you like to drink?"

"I'll just have a soda, Grandma."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure, Jess?" Emily asked feigning politeness.

Jess nodded.

Dinner was served shortly after.

"So how's post-college life treating you, Rory?"

"Good. It's weird, not having to go to class everyday."

"You'll get used to it soon."

"I hope so."

"So anything new with you Lorelai?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Lorelai, I find that very unlikely."

"Fine. The inn's doing good."

"Now, was that so hard?"

"Very."

"Really Lorelai…"

"So grandma where's grandpa?"

"In his study."

"He isn't eating?"

"No, apparently a phone call from Japan is more important."

"Jess and I have something big to tell you guys."

"Well what is it?"

"We were hoping to tell you and grandpa, together."

"I'll just tell him later."

"Uh okay. Grandma, Jess and I are engaged."

"What? Lorelai how could you let this happen?"

"Excuse me? She's 22, mom. Rory can do whatever she wants and there isn't a thing I can do about it."

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't married him," She pointed a finger at Luke, "the little hoodlum wouldn't of had a reason to come back!"

"This has nothing to do with mom! Luke has been nothing but a father to me. Jess was the one who got me to go back to Yale. He helped me fix my life. I'm sorry you were so bent on me marrying Logan! I love Jess and he loves me and that's all that matters. I was hoping you could at least try and be happy for me, but I can see I was wrong to think you would be so understanding." Rory spat angrily before throwing her napkin on the table and storming out.

Jess quickly got up and chased after her.

"What the hell is your problem, mom?" Lorelai asked.

"Excuse me?"

"She's happy."

"He's no good for her Lorelai! He'll just hurt her all over again."

"No, this time he stopped the hurting."

Lorelai stood up and walked out of the dining room. Luke followed suit. She slammed the door behind them.

"What was that all about?" Richard asked coming out of his study.

"Rory's getting married to that hoodlum."

"Emily, give the boy some slack. That was years ago. I think he's a fine boy with good taste in books."

"That went well." Lorelai said as her and Luke found the young couple sitting on the front step.

"Really what dinner were you at?" Jess asked standing up.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Everything was set. Lorelai and Rory decided the wedding colors should be white, olivine and latte. It was going to be a winter wedding, just like they both always imagined with white roses, carnations and lilies. Lorelai, Lane, Paris and Sookie were going to be bridesmaids, and Luke, Zach, Mathew and Chris were going to be groomsmen. The wedding was to take place in a beautiful brick church within walking distance from the Gilmore home. Sookie also took on the responsibility of making the cake and with the help of the inn's staff, cater. Martha and Davey, Sookie's kids, were going to be the flower girl and ring bearer.

The organist, DJ and minister had been picked too. Invitations had been sent out weeks ago. The limousine arrangements had been made and champagne picked out. And the rings were tucked safely in Lorelai's jewelry box since Rory was scared she'd lose them.

Rory was at her mother's house getting ready while Jess was at the diner. She checked her mental list a dozen times.

"Knock, knock." Lorelai said as she opened the door to her daughters old room, "Are you nervous?"

"More like anxious. Mom, you look pretty."

Lorelai was wearing an olive a-line dress. There was ruching under the bust and a deep-V. Her hair was down and wavy. Sookie was wearing the same dress. Lane and Paris' dresses were different. Theirs were strapless and fitted through the bodice and mid-thighs, but then flared out.

"Here, sit."

Rory obliged. Lorelai began to curl Rory's hair

"You do realize you're marrying your step-cousin, right?"

"Ew, mom."

"Just saying."

"I wish you hadn't."

"There."

"Mom, it looks nice. Help me with my make up?"

"Of course."

Lorelai put a little mascara and blush on her daughter. Soft black eyeliner that made Rory's eyes pop even more and then added a touch of lip gloss.

"Now, let's get you into your dress."

The other bridesmaids walked in right as Lorelai zipped Rory up.

"Rory you look so beautiful." Lane cooed as she saw her friend.

Rory was wearing a strapless white dress with a full skirt. There was an olive-colored sash tied around her waist. She had a lace shrug to cover her shoulders.

"Just like a princess." Sookie said.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Jess was nervous as hell when the organist started playing the Wedding March. Luke sensed his nervousness and gave his nephew a reassuring smile.

He looked up to see Chris and Rory walk down the isle. It took the minister to bring him back from la-la land.

The rest of the wedding went by in a blur. The reception was held at the inn.

Jess and Rory were currently dancing.

"You should wear a tux more often."

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen."

RJRJRJRJRJRRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

"I can't believe we come back in a week."

"Me either. Don't forget to fill mommy in about Spain when you get home."

"I won't. Bye, mom."

"Bye, Ror."


	13. Chapter 13

-1**A/N: I know the wedding was a little rushed but I've never been to a real wedding. I got all the info from my mom. I had the wedding written and then another chapter for the reception, but it was a piece of crap.**

**A/N2: stuff from: Those Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lorelai was waiting anxiously for Rory and Jess' plane to land.

"What time is it?"

"3:45, just like it was two seconds ago." Luke answered.

"When does their plane land?"

"That hasn't changed either, Lorelai."

"Fine, but this is so boring."

"You're the one who wanted to get here three hours early."

"Mean." Lorelai said as she pouted.

"You know that stuffs gonna kill you?" Luke said as he wrapped his arms around Lorelai from behind.

"At least I'll die happy." She replied before taking a big gulp of the elixir of life.

An announcement caught both Luke and Lorelai's attention.

"_Flight 56 from Barcelona has just landed at gate 4. Passengers will step off the plane in a couple minutes. Baggage claim at terminal 23." _

"Come on, Lucas." Lorelai said grabbing his hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Gilmore!" Lorelai shouted once she saw Rory and Jess.

"Mom!"

They run to each other and hug, then fall on the ground.

"Ow, ow!"

"Ah!"

"Ow!"

"Ah!"

"Oh!"

"Agh!"

"Oh, oh! Luckily there are video cameras everywhere that caught that very graceful moment on tape."

"I am so glad to see you!" Rory stated.

Lorelai answered, "No, I'm glad to see you!"

Jess and Luke watched the interaction between mother and daughter with a smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai had banned Jess and Luke from the house to give her and Rory some alone time.

"So how was Spain?"

"It was so beautiful and hot."

"What historical places did you drag Jess to?"

"Salo del Tinell."

"Ooh sounds fancy."

"Very. It's the royal residence in Barcelona. We also went to the Anella Olimpica."

"Anella Olimpica?"

"The Olympics were held there in 1992."

"That's so cool."

"Isn't it? I think you would've loved the Call Jueu."

"What is it and why?"

"The majority of the Jewish community lived there during the Middle Ages. It hasn't changed much in 500 years. Now, there are a large number of antique shops."

"Ah, I love antiques."

"I know. The Fossar de le Moreres is a cemetery where the Catalan soldiers who died fighting the Bourbon king Felipe V's troops are buried."

"You went to a cemetery on your honeymoon?"

"Yes."

"You are so weird."

"This coming from the woman who names inanimate objects."

"Fair enough. What other splendors of Barcelona did you see?"

"The Galeria d'art Manuel Barbie."

"A museum?"

"Si. It's the only museum in Barcelona that only displays ancient art."

"Did you guys see any castles?"

"Mhm, Palau de la Virreira."

"Pretty."

"Yeah. It was built in 1770 by Josep Ribes for ex-viceroy of Peru, Manuel Amati Junyent, who thought it would please his new wife."

"I wonder if Luke would build me a palace."

"I doubt it."

"Yeah, me too."

"Anyways, Palau de la Virreira is the headquarters to Barcelona Town Hall's culture department."

Mother and daughter spent the rest of the night catching up and eating tons of food Luke wouldn't approve of.


	14. Chapter 14

-1**A/N: Teacher Workdays are the best**

**Also this is set four months after Rory and Jess get back from Barcelona. This chapter kind of sucks but whatever. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sunshine streaming through the open blinds woke up Rory. She tried to escape it by rolling over, it didn't work. With a groan she opened her eyes and sat up.

She briefly remembered Jess having to go into work early before she was overwhelmed with nausea. Rory quickly ran to the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet and emptied out the contents over her stomach. She realized she'd been doing that a lot lately. Rory brushed her teeth before exiting the bathroom.

The phone rang and Rory ran to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Fruit of my loins! Why are you panting? Did I interrupt something dirty?"

"No. I was in the bathroom and I heard the phone ring so I rushed to answer it. I thought it might be important, silly me."

"Mean. So, what's up?"

"I don't feel good, I think I have the flu or something."

"Aww, that sucks. Do you want mama to come over?"

"Yes."

"It's nice to know married life hasn't changed you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory had fallen asleep after her and Lorelai said their goodbyes. She woke up to persistent knocking. She opened the door to reveal a smiling Lorelai.

"You cooked? Did you burn the house down?" Rory asked as she noticed the food in her mother's arms.

"You are hilarious. Actually, it's from Luke's."

Rory opened the door wider to let Lorelai pass. Lorelai started setting up the food on a nearby table.

"Mashed potatoes, chicken noodle soup, two pieces of cherry pie and lots and lots of coffee."

"Aw Luke remembered."

"So how you feeling kid?"

"Horrible."

"Did you take anything? Aspirin or that icky Dimetapp stuff?"

"I took aspirin about an hour ago."

"Okay then, let's eat."

They both took a seat on the floor and began to eat "The Sick Gilmore Food Remedy."

"That's disgusting." Lorelai pointed to whatever Rory was eating.

"What? It's good."

"It smells funny."

"You look funny."

"Oh very mature, Rory."

Rory stuck her tongue out and Lorelai returned the gesture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess came home early to find his wife asleep on the couch. He put his keys in the bowl by the door and took off his jacket.

"When did you get home?"

"Just now."

"How was work?"

"Eh."

"That bad, huh?"

"So how was your day?" He asked sitting beside her on the couch.

"Blah. My mom came over and we had lunch."

"Are you okay?" Jess asked taking in her appearance.

"I'm…" She couldn't get the sentence out. The nausea came back again and she took off towards the bathroom.

"Rory?" Jess asked as he knocked on the door.

He heard her unlock the door.

"Are you sure your okay?" He asked as he opened the door.

"I'm fine, really. I think I have the flu."

Jess crouched down in front of her.

"I think you need to go to the doctor." He said as he pushed some hair out of her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Jess were sitting in Dr. Stevens' office. She was sitting on one of those little beds covered in paper and he was sitting on a chair off to the side. They were waiting for the Dr.Stevens to return with Rory's test results.

Dr.Stevens walked into the small room with a smile on his face.

"Well, Mrs.Mariano," He said looking at her chart , "You don't have the flu. You're pregnant."

Rory smiled.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yupp, we guess you're around 6 weeks. Congratulations."

Dr.Stevens left the young couple alone.

Rory put her hand on her stomach.

"I'm going to have a baby." She whispered.

She looked up at Jess and noticed he was smiling.

"We're going to have a family." He said.

"I know."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory was on the phone with Lorelai in the living room.

"I went to the doctor today."

"What he say?"

"I'm pregnant."

"My baby's having a baby." She said.

"Are you happy?"

"I'm ecstatic."

"You know you're going to be a grandma, right?"

"Yeah, but I'll be a hot grandma."

Rory laughed.

"Where are you?"

"The diner. Why?"

"People are staring at you, aren't they?"

"Yupp. Can I make an announcement, please?"

"Sure, why not? It'd be a lot faster that way."

Lorelai squealed and put her cell on the counter. She stood up and cleared her throat.

"I have an announcement to make."

With all eyes on her, Lorelai stated, "Rory's pregnant!"

On her end, Rory could hear people clapping.

"Their kid is going to be gorgeous." She heard Miss Patty say.

Lorelai picked her phone up off the counter.

"Are you still there?"

"Yeah."

"They're so happy. Luke says congratulations."

"Tell him I said thank you."

"Aye aye, captain."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how did Liz and Tj take it?" Rory asked walking into the study.

"They're excited about becoming grandparents. What about your mom?" He replied pulling her down on his lap.

"Good. She's happy to become a hot grandma. Oh, Luke sends his congratulations."

"Why do I have a feeling all of Stars Hollow knows already?"

"Because they do. Mom made an announcement in the diner, thought it be a lot quicker."

"Are we telling the Gilmore's?"

"I guess we should."

Rory gave him a quick peck on the lips before getting up. She walked back into the living room and dialed her grandparents phone number.

"Hello?"

"Grandpa, it's Rory."

"Rory, what a pleasant surprise."

"So, how are you?"

"I'm very good. How are you?"

"I'm good. I have good news."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm pregnant."

"Well, that is good news. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Grandpa. Do you..think that maybe you could tell grandma?"

"Of course. Now you let us know if there's anything we can do to help."

"Thank-you. Goodbye, Grandpa."

"Goodbye, Rory."

Emily walked in on the last part of the conversation.

"Rory called?"

"Yes."

"What she want?"

"She wanted to tell us that she's pregnant."

Emily smiled.

"Oh, it'll be so nice to hear the patter of little feet around here again."

"It would."


	15. Chapter 15

-1**A/n: I thiiink the next chapter might be the last one.**

**This takes place five months after Jess and Rory find out she's pregnant. For you slowpokes, that means she's five months pregnant .**

**&& Yes, I do like to put large spans of time between my chapters. Thank you for noticing.**

**Gilmore Girls tonight was so woo-worthy. I'm happy, so shadup.**

Rory was sitting in a small café right outside of Hartford. She was trying to think of something to do since her mother and Jess had kicked her out of the apartment so they could finally paint the baby's nursery.

She took a drink of her _decaf_ coffee. Jess had to fight her to start drinking the stuff. He said he didn't want the baby coming out with two heads; sometimes he had no idea how much he sounded like Luke.

Her and Jess had found out they were having a boy two weeks ago. Lorelai was so excited to start painting. Of course, she wanted the room to be any color but blue. Rory and Jess agreed, blue was too generic for a boy. They decided to paint the baby's room a light yellow.

She left some money on the table and stood up. She decided to take a little walk when a flamboyant lime green and turquoise sign caught her eye. The sign was for "The Lounge", a bookstore.

Rory opened the door and was greeted by the smell of coffee. There was a small coffee stand in the far left corner. Big red couches were surrounded by bookshelves. She'd died and gone to heaven.

She ran her fingers along the spines on one of the shelves. She stopped once she found the book she was looking for, "Porcelain" by Jess Mariano.

The smile she'd been wearing ever since she walked into the bookstore was gone the second she heard his voice.

"Hey Ace."

"Logan."

"Rory…"

"What?"

"Come with me."

"Excuse me?"

"Come with me, out of Hartford. We could go to New York or France. Wherever you want to go. Come ,on Ace. I know this is what you want, it's what I want too."

Rory laughed bitterly.

"If it didn't work for him, what makes you think it's going to work for you?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Ace, come on I've been miserable with you."

"That's a lie."

"Can you honestly tell me you're happy?"

Rory smiled, "I'm guessing you haven't read the newspaper at all in the past couple months."

"Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, I'm married. To book boy."

Logan wasn't giving up that easily.

"He hasn't left you yet?"

"Don't you dare act like you know Jess."

"He's done it before. What makes you think he won't do it again?"

"He's grown up a lot, unlike you."

"I love you, Rory why can't you see that?"

"Because it's a lie and you know it."

"What the hell does he have that I don't?"

"My heart."

The entire conversation Rory had had her back to Logan, until now.

Logan noticed her fairly large stomach.

"I guess congratulations are in order."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory was on her way back to the apartment. She opened the door and stifled a laugh. Jess was asleep on the couch with yellow paint in his dark curly hair. There was a typical Gilmore post-it note on his forehead. She walked over to him and picked up the post-it.

_Darling daughter of mine,  
He passed out around three. There was an emergency at the inn, but I hope you love the baby's room._

_- Bye, sweets _

She left the note on the coffee table and walked back towards the study-turned-baby's room. Rory opened the door slowly. Her hand flew to her mouth the second the door opened.

There was a blue train painted on one of the golden walls. A white crib was in the corner. Also in the room was a changing table and everything else a baby would need. It was perfect.

"I love it." Rory whispered as she felt Jess' arms snake around her waist and his hands rest on her stomach.


	16. Chapter 16

-1**A/N: Chapter 16, yay :**

**123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345**

Rory was balancing a carton of cookie-dough ice-cream on her stomach as she and Jess watched _Almost Famous_. She had a craving for pickles. Rory put the half eaten carton of ice-cream on the coffee table and tried to stand up, which was very challenging being nine months pregnant.

"Where are you going?" Jess asked as he helped her up.

"Kitchen, I want pickles."

"Pickles and ice-cream?"

Rory flashed him a smile and waddled into the kitchen.

She opened the fridge and started her frivolous search for pickles. "Milk?…yes. Cookie dough?…yes. Jell-O?…yes. Pickles?…no." She said to herself. Rory walked over to the pantry only to find it pickle less too., as well as the cabinets.

"Jess!" Her tone was anything but friendly.

In the living room Jess rolled his eyes, he knew this was coming. The second Rory walked into the kitchen, he remembered they didn't have pickles. Neither of them even liked pickles.

"Jess!"

He noticed the change in her tone. The anger had been replaced with fear. Jess made his way to the kitchen nervously.

"What?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes, "My water broke."

That's when Jess noticed the puddle on the floor.

"I'm…gonna…go get…your…overnight bag."

To say he was nervous, was an understatement. Jess found Rory's overnight bag in the hall closet. He made a pit stop to grab a towel.

Rory was still in the same spot, except now her eyes were closed and her hands were on her stomach.

"Contraction." She said when she noticed the look on his face.

Jess nodded as she made her way past him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to change my clothes." She said in a 'duh' tone.

"You've got to be kidding me. Your water just broke, and all you can think about is what your wearing?"

"Hey, you don't have to push something the size of a mango out of a whole the size of a quarter."

Jess reflected on his life as he wiped up the puddle. _Was he really ready to be a father? _Probably not, but he wasn't going to run out on his kid like his own father had.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai and Luke must've broken at least ten laws trying to get to the hospital. Jess had called shortly after he and Rory had arrived.

"What room is Rory Mariano in?" Lorelai asked as she ran to the check in desk of the maternity ward at Hartford General Hospital.

"Are you two in any way related to Mrs.Mariano?" A plump nurse asked.

"Yes, I'm her mother and he's," she said pointing at Luke, "her step-father."

"She's in room 123. Go down that hallway and it's the first door on the right."

Lorelai took off in the direction the nurse had pointed to with Luke hot on her trail.

"120...121...aha 123."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

16 hours and 54 curse words later, Rory laid in bed with her new baby boy in her arms. Jess was sitting in a chair next to the bed. The new parents were admiring the little person in Rory's arms. He had Jess' dark hair and Rory's bright blue eyes.

Rory was the first to break the euphoric quiet.

"He needs a name."

"Any ideas?"

"Lloyd?"

"No."

"Texas?"

"As in the state?"

"Yeah."

"We are not naming our son after any states."

"You're no fun. What names do you like?"

"Aidan."

"Aidan?"

"Mhm."

"I like it."

"Now, for a middle name."

"Ooh, I got one: Parker."

"Aidan Parker Mariano."

"I think we have a winner."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory rolled over to find the spot next to her empty. She sat up and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. A small part of her thought he was gone, but the rest of her just thought she was overreacting.

She walked out of their bedroom to find the nursery door ajar. Rory carefully opened the door and smiled at the sight in front of her. Jess was sitting in the rocking chair with Aidan on his lap. He was reading _Corduroy_ out loud to the newborn.

"Corduroy is a bear who once lived in the toy department of a big store. Day after day he waited with all the other animals and dolls for somebody to come along and take him home."

Rory continued to watch her two boys from the doorway for a little longer before going back to bed. She didn't want to intrude any longer on their little daddy-son moment.   
**123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345  
Bear with me, I do not know how to give birth or what it feels like.**

Press the pretty button and leave a review :


	17. Chapter 17

-1**A/N: 1. I know Lorelai says "Offspring" a lot in my story, but I like it. I think it's sweet.  
2. I also know time passes by quickly, but I'm not a person who can write tons of chapters about the normal stuff in people's life's.**

**3. This is the last chapter, I think I've done all is necessary for this story. That sounded better in my head. Basically, I'm tired of writing this story. That's also why it's so short. **

………………………………

Having Aidan around made working on a new book interesting. Fatherhood fueled his creative genius. _Heaven Sent _is sort of autobiographical. It's about a rebellious teen who's saved from himself by an unsuspecting angelic girl.

Rory had finally gone back to work a few days ago. She was a journalist for the _Hartfordinian, _no _New York Times_ but it was good enough for her. Rory worked long hours which left Jess and Aidan to their own devices.

Rory came home from a long day at work. She opened the door to the eerily quiet apartment. She placed her keys on a nearby table and discarded her coat on the back of a chair. Rory surveyed the apartment. Aidan's toys were everywhere, you couldn't walk without stepping on a stuffed animal or a Happy Meal toy. The contents of the toddler's sippy cup was all over the coffee table. There were Oreo crumbs all over the couch cushions.

With a sigh Rory picked up the toys and put them back into their containers. She swept the cookie crumbs into her hand and wiped up the juice.

'What can you do? Boys will be boys,' She thought.

Rory walked back towards the bedroom and heard soft snoring. She pushed open the door to reveal Jess asleep with Aidan on his chest. Rory crawled into bed and snuggled into Jess' side before passing out.   
………………………………... ...

Everyone was happy and healthy. Jess was taking a little break from writing and Rory continued to climb the journalistic ladder. Aidan got his wish and his little sister, Cecilia Elizabeth Mariano, was born in March. Aidan would start pre-school at the end of the summer. Luke and Lorelai found out in the last few weeks of August she was pregnant. In June Lorelai gave birth to Rory's little sister, Zoë Amanda Danes. The last anyone heard of Logan he was a goat herder in Alaska after the Huntzberger legacy went to hell. **(A/N: Sorry I couldn't resist!) **

**1234 FIN 4321 **


End file.
